Holding The Truth
by Belllbenzo
Summary: Callie and the cast trys to find out what happened to Arizona.
1. Chapter 1

I was gasping for air, trying to catch every breath that I could. The whole was black was black and cold. Trying to call out for help. I try to say the four letter word "help" nothing comes out of my bleeding mouth, laying there on the hard black street facing the sky, with my left arm out of place, a cut on my stomach, two broken fingers and a break of glass in my left abdomen. I didn't know where I was. All of a sudden a helpless man, limping his way towards m, screaming out if I was okay. I obviously couldn't say a word. As he got closer, I was mumbling, trying to say the once word that you would say if someone asked you if your okay, but as hard as I tried I started to feel unconscious everywhere and I was out like as light.

I have a wife Callie. Callie was my everything. I don't know where I'd be without her. As I was laying on the floor I knew that I couldn't die. Because I knew I had a person that would be devastated if I died, my person. The fast coming paramedics quickly arrived after the crash and rushed me to the hospital. Callie and I were in the biggest fight know to man kind. Our fight was so big that it would take at least a week for us to actually forgive each other.

Callie was sleeping in the on call room. Something woke her up. It was the vibration she got from her small little pager. She groaned loudly. She turned from here bed and looked at her pager and it said 'EMERGENCY'. She didn't know who sent it to her but on the small right hand corner of her pager wrote ROOM A13. Callie ran as fast as she could. She then arrived to the room, but before a doctor could enter a trauma room they had to read their files, it was stuck inside of a cubbie on the outside of the room window. It was just a clipboard with the information they could possibly get from the patient. As she reached out for the clipboard she obviously read the name first. As she read the name it wrote Arizona Robbins. I'm Arizona Robbins. I'm her patient.

*OMG HEY THERE! It's Bellbenzo... I had to make a new account because I forgot the password and the email to my other one. Srry I never got to post the next chapter... It's bc I just forgot about it. But now I remembered so I'm gonna start posting again! I hope you like it.. I fixed all the typos I hope! X


	2. Chapter 2

Callie felt a sudden shock. She couldn't move. Not even a muscle. All that could come to her mind was hatred and depression. She quickly bashed open the door to A13. She breathed deeply as she watched her wife scream and suffer In pain. Dr. Shepherd was processing with the vote of an open heart surgery right then and there. After all that Arizona has done to Callie? She still felt bad for her and she began to tear up. And she eventually started crying thinking that her wife was already gone. Then. She fell to her knees.

Doctors,Nurses,Surgeons all come running into room A13 to save the life of a fellow surgeon who attends the Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. Screaming and shouting. Nurses yelling at the doctors. Everyone wasn't being friendly at all. I mean come on. Would you be friendly if your friend was about to die on the table? Dr. Grey (Meredith) was in the room trying to unbandage the wound so she can observe how badly it's cut. As she unwraps the bandage she looks to her left and right and sees Callie on her knees balling with tears. She sighed furrowing her eybrows as she tells a nurse to unwrap the bandage. She runs over to Callie and kneels down to her height comforting her trying to get her up. Callie looked up and told Meredith if she was gonna die. Meredith shook her head and said "Come on get up this isint healthy for you she will be fine but you are going to have to wait out in the waiting room!" Callie shouts and startles Meredith "No! If I can't stay here I'm waiting outside of the door wether you like it or not!" Callie takes a deep sigh of relief and continues to cry. Meredith nods and helps Callie up as she escorts her outside of A13. Then and there Meredith apologizes to Callie and shuts the door. Callie touches the window slowly with all her strength that she could possibly have. She places her shaking hand onto the window with her eyes locked on Arizona. She feels a presence to her side. She sniffles and looks over to her left and sees Mark running towards her. She makes her distance and crus even harder as she goes in for a hug. Mark runs over panting and hugs Callie tightly. As he hugs her tightly he whispered in her ear as he tears up and says "Dont worry. I'll always be by your side."

Leave comments!


End file.
